


Fucked into Complacency

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Anxiety, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Cage, Consent given off screen, Cuffs, Fandom needs this okay?, Gags, I just didn't write that, Kink, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Stress, Urethral Play, but the three of them did negotiate that out, consensual non consent, ruined orgasm, wrestling match - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex and Cody know when a stressed out Obi-Wan needs help letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked into Complacency

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smutt I have written all the way to the end without a break. I did have to look up ruined orgasms. It's the first time I've done that so it may read weird, but I tried. There is always room for improvement. Also, I am disappointed with the lack of BDSM fic that include Obi-Wan. AND, the three talked this out before. It's just not on screen. So don't worry, this is consensual.

The room is darker than pitch when Obi-Wan enters. Only the blue light from his datapad gives off a light glow. Not enough to see by. Obi-Wan is dead tired. He had reports to make and the council bitched at him all day. He was stressed and doing badly at hiding it. 

 

Anakin had told him to wonder off hours ago, but Obi-Wan still found himself working. Taking stock of supplies, re-organizing things. Until one of his troops practically threatened to frog-march him to his quarters and tie him to the bed if he didn’t get there like right that second. 

 

Obi-Wan then found himself replying to messages on the datapad on his way to his Quarters, but sleep wasn’t in the queue for him. He had too much to do, too much to plan, just….too…..tooo…..

Tooo much. 

 

His chest felt tight and he could hardly breath, or, at least he felt like it. Maybe a light meditation would help. His anxiety was getting the best of him lately. It wouldn’t do to show anyone that. 

 

He made his way over to his desk before he realized someone was behind him. Foolish. Obi-Wan cursed himself. He went to duck but there was someone to his left and he found himself being wrestled to the ground. He did his best to fight back and be as slippery as an eel as he could become. But the two attacking him were good. Well trained in hand to hand combat and capture. 

 

Obi-Wan is overpowered and thrust to the ground. In what feels like a matter of seconds but couldn’t have been. He is out of breath, he tries to wiggle but a knee lands on his back and fingers in his hair jerk his head until it hurts. He goes still. 

 

His captors have said nothing, issued no orders to each other or to him. He is levered up to his knees and the hands not holding his wrists cross at the small of his back work his clothing open.  He’s bare chested, his dick is free to waggle in the cold air of the room but he’s feeling hot. Something slips over his eyes to tie at the back of his head. 

 

Obi-Wan tries to pull away then. To somehow wiggle out of the tight hold, a pinch to a nipple stops that, and gets a grunt out of him. There’s chuckling somewhere in the dark. In front of him, he thinks. His wrists are freed long enough to get his tunic and undershirt off, and then cuffs are applied. They’re restrained in front of him. At least there won’t be much strain on his shoulders. 

 

The hand returns to his hair, pulls him to his feet and he stumbles after. He’s pushed onto the bed. None of them have said a word. Obi-Wan doubts they’d listen to him if he demanded them to release him. He can only wait and see where this goes. 

 

His boots and pants are wrangled into submission to be thrown onto the floor, somewhere, messily. Not at all polite. He frowns. A finger to his lips has him gasping and pulling away. Which is where they want him. He lies on his back on the bed. The hand on his mouth levers it open wide enough to put the o-gag in. It’s buckled tightly about his face. His ankles are bound to the bed with magnetic cuffs at the corners. His legs are wide and bent at the knees a bit. His dick and balls free for anyone to touch. 

 

“You make a beautiful sight.” the first sentance. Obi-Wan can’t help but shiver. Cody. His Commander. Obi-Wan knew the other liked him like that. But he didn’t think he would do this. But who is the second? Surely not Anakin? 

 

“He is.” the gruff voice who agrees is Rex. 

 

Obi-Wan doesn’t know if he should struggle or take whatever they’re going to give him. 

 

“What do you want? Ass or mouth?” Cody asks. It’s his hand in Obi-Wan copper strands. Gently tugging and petting him. Obi-Wan calls on the Force for patience. These two won’t hurt him. He knows it. He can feel it in their Force presence. 

 

“It’s okay, General.” Rex offers, as if he has mind read everything Obi-Wan was thinking. “We got a report that you weren’t taking the suggestion seriously to rest, so we were called in to make you.” Rex explained. 

 

Obi-Wan huffs a breath through the gag. Cody laughs. Pulls on the hair enough to get another pained grunt out of his captive. 

 

“They’re just worried about you.” Cody says. 

 

Obi-Wan swallows but he can feel drool start to leak around the gag. They’re going to use him until he passes out, he knows, he’s heard the stories of these two and how they take care of their brothers who end up like Obi-Wan. Overworked and overstressed. 

 

“I would like his mouth tonight, if that’s alright with you, Vod.” Rex said, answering Cody’s earlier question. He’s gently petting Obi-Wan’s stomach. Trying to calm the Jedi down. 

 

“Of course, I’m sure choking him on your dick will help.” Cody joked, Obi-Wan felt his mouth water at that thought. Where did that sudden need come from anyway? He wasn’t certain. 

 

The two switched spots. Rex climbed up to kneel over Obi-Wan’s face. He reached for the cuffed wrists, he undid one lock. Then brought Obi-Wan’s arms to embrace his calves. Rex locked them again behind his calves. The head of his dick dropped down into Obi-Wan’s mouth, to lie gently on his tongue. He couldn’t help but start to breathe heavily, maybe too fast through his nose. 

 

“Sssssh, General, it’s okay.” Cody said. Obi-Wan groans worriedly back at him. “You’re going to be okay, let us take you down, like you want.” he promised. His voice is soothing and Obi-Wan feels himself relax by a parsec. He could do this, he could let them do this to him - with him - actually. Okay. He breathes in deeply, then out, smelling Rex at his finest. He’s alright now. 

 

Obi-Wan goes boneless. He hadn’t realized how much tension his body had been holding onto. Cody hums at him. His fingers are slick as one enters Obi-Wan up to the knuckle. Rex politely waits as his brother starts to work Obi-Wan up. 

 

“The only rule is that you can’t cum until we give the go ahead. General.” Rex said. Obi-Wan moans his agreement. Or at least he hopes they take it that way. He shivers as the finger inside him gains a friend. The lube is cold but it slowly grows warmer and warmer. 

 

Once four fingers can enter him, Cody announces him ready for a good and proper fucking; “Imagine us filling you from both ends, your insides warm with our cum. General. Your voice will be gritty tomorrow.” Cody said as he pushed in with his dick instead of fingers. 

 

Rex slowly feeds Obi-Wan his own cock. It’s fat and dripping seed onto Obi-Wan’s tongue. It tastes sweet and bitter all at the same time, but it’s definitely different from the way Cody tastes. Obi-Wan can't’ help but remember all the times Cody has gotten Obi-Wan on his knees just to fuck his mouth lax. 

 

Cody bottoms out inside Obi-Wan, waits a moment or two, before pulling out. Then, he doesn’t bother with a slow pace, nor a fast one, but one the middles out between the two. Steady as a beating drum. Rex, on the other hand, slowly chokes Obi-Wan on his prick.

 

His dick slips past the tonsiles, further and further, until Obi-Wan can’t breath and his throat constricts around Rex’s dick. His chest moves up and down but no air is forthcoming Rex waits a count of five, then pulls away long enough for Obi-Wan to exhale and hale in again, deeply, then pushes forwards. 

 

Obi-Wan wiggles and jerks as he’s plugged up at both ends.  His dick is hard and slowly drips precum down its length and onto his stomach. Rex pulls his dick back enough so that the head is sliding about on Obi-Wan’s tongue, slathering it with as much precum as possible. 

 

Cody tortures Obi-Wan by bypassing his prostate. Both of their dicks stretch him, and then some. He’ll feel this for days. They mean to enjoy it. 

 

Rex pushes in, all the way. Obi-Wan gurgles and chokes on it. It blocks off his air again, and then Rex isn’t so slow any more, he fucks in at a grand pace. Sometimes he’ll stop long enough to make Obi-Wan desperate for air. He never lets his General get the hang of it to get a pattern of breathing in. 

 

“You’re ours, General.” Rex moans as Obi-Wan’s throat works around him. Swallows the dick down like he was thirsty for it. He pounds the Jedi’s throat as he continues to speak. “We own you.” a nipple is twisted until Obi-Wan is thrashing but the two don’t let up. 

 

Cody breaks the middle pace to just go at it. Now, he aims for that spot every time. Smirking as Obi-Wan’s hips rise up to meet him. His dick isn’t touched but both Mandoan’s know what they’re doing. They continue to fuck him, choke him and tease him. 

 

“Remember, no cumming.” the head of his cock is pinched, hard. Obi-Wan has a dick in his throat so he can’t scream when that happens. His dick likes it though and more cum spurts out of him. 

 

“Oh dear, you’ll have to be punished.” Cody clucks his tongue, Rex laughs. Next thing he knows, his dick is gripped in a soft grasp. It goes far too fast for him to enjoy. THe hand moves up and down, up and down, faster and faster. It builds and builds. Obi-Wan keens around the dick that’s fucking his throat. 

 

Cody has stopped fucking him to concentrate on Obi-Wan’s dick instead. He climbs and climbs to his orgasm. And then the touch is gone, and he is cumming but not at the same time. The spunk shoots out and runs down his hard cock, but with the stimulation gone….he felt as if he were still on the edge, despite the seminal fluid pooling on his stomach. 

 

“Oh, that’s gonna cost you, General.” Rex moaned. 

 

Obi-Wan bucks wildly as two Commanders fuck him until they are cumming. Cody cums with a shudder, all the way inside him. And he has a lot. It is warm and Obi-Wan can feel it swell up his anus. 

 

Rex, pulls out so only his head is in Obi-Wan’s mouth. His cum is hard to swallow down after all the abuse. But he does his best not to couch and to swallow. 

 

The cuffs are undone at his ankles and wrists. Rex moves and the bind him again. Ankles at the posts just like before. His arms behind him, cuffed at the small of his back. 

 

“We didn’t give you permission.” Cody said conversationally. He moved away to get something. Rex sits at Obi-Wan’s head. 

 

Obi-Wan grunts around the gag; it’s holding his mouth open. His throat throbs from Rex’s treatment. And he could sleep for ages. But they aren’t done yet. 

 

Something hard landing on his ass, makes him sob out a moan. It comes down again and again. It makes a slow round of his ass, the durasteel paddle is smooth with some rivets in it to indent his skin. It was a joke gift from Anakin. Of course Cody would know where he had put it. And he’s using it to its full advantage. Obi-Wan feels his ass heating slowly as the paddle methodically smacks him again and again and again. Up and down, side to side. Down his thighs to his knees. Up again to the seat. 

 

It takes a while but Obi-Wan can’t help but squirm and cry out and he’s hard again. The paddle doesn’t stop. Obi-Wan’s whole world slows and shrinks to just that paddle, and what it’s doing to him. His ass is on fire but it doesn’t care. It keeps on keeping on. Smacking him over and over and over. 

 

He doesn’t know when it’s over, but Cody and Rex get him further onto his knees. And Rex sooths him as best he can. There’s a hand on his dick again. Obi-Wan shakes his head. 

 

Neither say anything as the hand works his hard dick. Fast. And tight and wet with the cum clinging to it and the Obi-Wan’s stomach. He is brought to the precapice again. He tries to hold back, he really does, but there’s nothing for it, and as he is about to go over it….

 

The stimulation stops. It hurts as it pulses through his dick. The feeling of incompletion waggles at him. The semen spurts onto the bed, thick and ropey. Smelling entirely alien. 

 

“Oh, poor dear.” Cody pats the abused, red and sore, backside. 

 

“Cody.” Rex admonishes. 

 

“You’re right, one more, I’m sure he’ll come dry after that.” Cody said. “After all, we need to empty your balls before we lock you down nice and tight.”

 

Obi-Wan jerks at the miniscule touch to his balls, then it starts again. He sobs through the stimulation and this time he anticipates the denied touch when he cums again. He buries his head in Rex’s lap who sooths him as best he can. 

 

Cody goes for one more, the same as the last three, and as anticipated, he does cum dry. Cody gives his balls a pinch as an award for it. 

 

Something cool is put the piss slit, and then lube is squeezed up. Followed by a rod that goes all the way down. It’s fucked in and out of his dick a few times before Cody settles it. It is locked to a ring that squeezes about the head of the dick and then a cage of several rings are hooked on goes down the length of his stretched out cock. The biggest set of rings settled behind his balls, clamp down. Pulling them up and away from his body. 

 

The rest tighten down as well and it’s locked. He can hear it. “Only Rex and I have the keys, and it’s anti-Force tampered as well.” Rex said. 

 

“And for the next few days you’ll have to beg us to let you take a piss. General, we’re doing this for your own good.” Cody reminded him. Obi-Wan sniffles a bit. Crying and being fucked like he had, even receiving the spanking, has him a one hot mess alright. 

 

He’s freed of the ankle cuffs, and they smash him between them as they all settle into the bed. Dirty sheets and all. The gag still olds his mouth open and fingers idly poke in and rub his tongue. 

 

“Go to sleep,” Rex kisses Obi-Wan’s forehead. 

 

“Love you.” Cody whispers by an ear. Obi-Wan can only groan or moan or something in reply but he’s fast slipping off to dream world, all his problems forgotten. For the moment. 

  
Rex and Cody share a kiss between themselves then settle down. Arms and legs going every which way. Obi-Wan won’t escape them in the morning.    



End file.
